Werehog Wars
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Sonic and his siblings find themselves in the middle of a deep, dark mystery. Things of the night appear, murders happen, enemies are revealed. The Sonic Underground versus the night.
1. Sonic Trouble

**Author's Note: For some reason all my Sonic Underground Fanfics are done like plays not stories. So I'll fix them up for ya. Sometimes I really don't understand me.**

**Chapter 1: Sonic Trouble**

I have always wondered what would happen if the Sonic Underground met Sonic the Werehog and if you were wondering the same thing, now you can find out.

It was a dark, stormy night. Sonic, Sonia and Manic were yet again destroying one of Robotnik's factories. They didn't know it was a trap.

"Okay, you know the plan" Sonic said.

Sonia and Manic nodded.

Manic ran inside to deactivate the security system, While Sonia distracted the SWATbots. Once Manic had finished he gave Sonic the signal and Sonic ran at top speed into the factory. Sonia and Manic finished off the rest of the SWATbots and waited for Sonic.

Sonic had just finished getting the bomb ready, when a SWATbot grabbed him.

The SWATbot took Sonic to the main control room where Robotnik was.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Prince Sonic the hedgehog" Robotnik gloated.

Robotnik grinned evilly.

"Whatever you plan to do to me, my bro and sis will save me" Sonic exclaimed.

"Strong words, hedgehog. Guard…" Robotnik started.

"I will get the roboticizer ready, Sir" It said.

"No. I've got something much darker in mind for you Sonic" Robotnik finished.

Sonic's emerald green eyes widened in fright.

_Something else darker than the roboticizer, that can't be good, _Sonic thought to himself.

Sleet and Dingo entered. They grabbed Sonic from the SWATbot and took Sonic into a darker, scarier room. Robotnik went up into a watching box a few metres high. Sleet and Dingo strapped Sonic to a machine.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, you'll see" Sleet said.

Robotnik gave the signal for Sleet to start the machine. Sleet pushed a button a purple electricity was shot at Sonic. Sonic started screaming at the sudden pain going through his body.

"This energy is from our last encounter with Dark Gaia" Robotnik explained.

When Sonic heard this he gasped.

_When something involves Dark Gaia I can tell it's way past uncool_, Sonic thought.

Sleet turned the machine to full power.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Sonic screamed.

Sonic started changing into something that wasn't a hedgehog. Sonic's fur grew longer. It changed from blue to a greyish-blue. Sonic's ears grew larger and his hearing improved 100%. His peach coloured skin changed to a light greyish-blue. Sonic's smelling became stronger too. Sonic' teeth grew into long fangs. His hands were growing so much they broke through his gloves. His fingernailss had become long talons. A large clump of fur was around his wrists. His quills had a white spot at the end. His tail hair wasn't as long as the fur on the rest of his body. Sonic's shoes also changed. The white clip disappeared and spikes across the shoes took it's place. He also had spikes on the soles of his shoes, making them cleats. Then all of a sudden the transformation finished.

"Okay, stop the machine!" Robotnik shouted.

Sleet stopped the machine.

Sonic dropped to the ground, weak. But not weak enough. Sonic may look evil and vicious, but on the inside he was his nice, good hedgehog self. Sonic was still himself, but he had to trick Robotnik that he wasn't himself. He thought of a plan.

"Arise. Now since you bow down to me. You must still make the freedom fighters trust you. So, go back and sleep the night. Once the time is right murder someone" Robotnik explained.

Sonic's heart sank when he heard that.

"And if you don't. I will send Sleet and Dingo or Someone worse to kill someone instead" Robotnik explained the rest.

Sonic turned to look at Sleet and Dingo then turned back to Robotnik.

"Are you saying we're not evil enough?" Sleet asked.

"No. (Whispering to Sonic) Yes" Robotnik said.

Sonic couldn't help, but have a little chuckle at what Robotnik said.

"Now go!" Robotnik shouted.

"Yes, your Lordship" Sonic said.

Sonic regrets saying that, but it's the only way Robotnik will believe him.

Sonic then left to go and look for Sonia and Manic.

(If your wondering why the bomb hasn't blown up the factory yet. It was deactivated by the same SWATbot guard that got Sonic).

~Outside the Factory~

Manic and Sonia had their arms crossed and were tapping their feet, repeatedly. Like Sonic always does to them.

_So this is what it feels like to wait. No, wonder Sonic doesn't like waiting for us, _Manic thought.

"Where is Sonic? It's not like him to be this slow" Sonia cried.

Saying that. Something appeared in front of them. A dark figure with glowing emerald green eyes looked at them.

"Aaahhhh! A monster!" Sonia screamed.

Sonia pointed at the figure. The figure stared at her.

"Sonia, get behind me" Manic cried.

Manic jumped in front of Sonia, his ocean blue eyes staring at the dark figure.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister" Manic exclaimed.

"Here's a better idea. RUN!" Sonia cried.

Sonia started running.

"Good idea" Manic said.

Manic raced after his sister. Before the creature could say anything, they were gone. Running back, towards the Resistance.

"What's gotten into them?" the creature asked itself.

"Whoa! What happened to my voice?" It asked itself again.

(It sounded like Shadow with a cold, as in it's a little bit gruff)

The figure looked down at it's hands. It's emerald green eyes widened in shock.

"What did Robotnik do to me? I'm not Sonic the hedgehog anymore. I'm…a…a…monster?" Sonic said.

**Sonic, a werehog. Oh no! When will Sonia and Manic find out? Will Sleet and Dingo kill someone and Sonic will get blamed?**

**Find Out In Chapter 2**


	2. A M…Murdered Freedom Fighter

**Chapter 2: A M…Murdered Freedom Fighter**

Sonic sat on the top of one of Robotropolis' buildings. A tear ran down his face. The way he saw his sister and brother run away from him made him very upset. Sonic wiped the tear away and stood up. He looked around Robotropolis and saw another monster walking to the Resistance.

"Robotnik lied. That monster is going to murder someone tonight. I have to stop it" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic jumped off the building and hid behind a corner of another building. Sonic followed the monster into a Freedom Fighters house. He recognized it. It belonged to his best friend Miles Prower/Tails. He walked inside and saw the monster, with Tails' parents.

"What did you do?" Sonic asked, angry.

The monster turned around and saw Sonic. He suddenly didn't want to get seen by the child, of the freedom fighter' that were lying on the ground. The monster ran off into the darkness. Sonic stared at the bodies of his best friends' parents.

A sudden voice broke the silence that had come when the monster left. It came from the staircase. It was Tails.

"Mum, Dad. Do we have a visitor?" Tails cried.

Tails saw the bodies of his parents, then looked at Sonic. His ocean blue eyes widened in shock and fright.

"Aaahhhh!" Tails screamed.

Sonic didn't like the sound of that so he ran off. Despite the fact his best friends' parents had been murdered. Not only that, there is a monster out there that looks exactly like him.

**Sorry, this chapter was short. But it was all the ideas I had. What will happen to Tails? Who is this mysterious monster other than Sonic? Find out next chapter.**


	3. The News and Tears

**Chapter 3: The News and Tears **

Sonic had just arrived back at the Undergrounds' warehouse, in the morning. He wasn't surprised to see Sonia and Manic waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" Sonia asked her blue brother.

"Yeah, Dude. You had us worried" Manic cried.

Before Sonic could answer, Sonia ran up to him and hugged him.

"We're just glad your alright, and we really did think Robotnik..." Sonia started.

Sonia couldn't get the word out.

"...Roboticized you" Sonia finished.

Sonic stared at her.

"Robotnik, roboticize me. Yeah, right. I'm too fast for him" Sonic exclaimed.

"But when we were waiting for you a monster jumped in front of us" Manic explained.

Sonic gulped and hoped if they find out they won't freak out as much as Tails.

(As in when he saw Sonic as the monster, but he didn't know it was Sonic).

"I know. I was scared too" Sonia said.

"I had to fend the monster off of attacking Sonia" Manic told Sonic.

Sonic rolled his emerald green eyes at Manic.

"Yeah, right. Once I said we should run, you ran after me" Sonia exclaimed.

Suddenly Trevor entered the warehouse with a scared Tails. Sonic didn't like the look of this. So he tried to keep a straight face.

"Tails, what's wrong?" Sonia asked the orange fox.

"Monster...Mum, Dad...D...D...Dead" Tails stuttered.

Sonia and Manic looked at each other.

"What happened?" Manic asked.

Sonia walked over to Tails, and started calming him down.

"Myself and some other Freedom Fighters found him crying beside two bodies" Trevor explained.

"Who did the bodies belong to?" Sonia asked.

"His parents" Trevor told them.

Tails started pouring into tears.

"Who did it?" Sonia asked.

"We don't know. It left before we arrived" Trevor explained some more.

"What did it look like, Tails?" Manic asked.

"It was big, scary, dark greyish-blue and...and..." Tails started explaining.

"And what?" Sonic asked.

Sonic now jumped into the conversation, wondering what's going to happen to him if they really do find out, Now that this has happened.

"It killed my parents!" Tails cried.

Tails was now flooding the place.

(it's just an expression).

"Wait a go, Sonic" Sonia exclaimed.

"Yeah" Manic cried.

"Sorry, I asked" Sonic said.

"It's okay. I mean it's a bit similar to your mother missing" Tails said.

The three hedgehogs nodded.

"a bit" Sonic said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Manic asked Trevor.

"Well, we don't know where this creature could be hiding. So, we're going to put video camera's all over Freedom HQ" Trevor explained.

Sonic looked at Trevor then to Tails.

"What about the alleys?" Sonic asked.

"We didn't think of that. Thanks for the heads up, Sonic" Trevor thanked.

Sonic gulped at what he just said.

_At least I didn't say the sewer, _Sonic thought.

"What about the sewers?" Manic asked.

"We'll do down there too" Trevor said

Sonic looked at his brother in shock.

"What's wrong Sonic? You look like you don't want this beast to be caught" Trevor asked Sonic.

Tails looked up at his best friend with a frightened face. Sonic saw Tails' expression and quickly answered.

"No, no. it's just you must be careful" Sonic exclaimed.

"My bro's right. Who knows, one of us might be next" Manic said.

_If I ever turn into that monster again, I'll have to go out of Freedom HQ, _Sonic thought.

Tails and Trevor were about to leave.

"Wait, where is Tails going to be staying?" Sonia asked.

"With Cyrus. So, Cyrus and Tails can talk more about how to take down Robotnik and build more vehicles and weapons" Trevor explained.

"And that means two genius' working together" Manic said.

Trevor nodded and, him and Tails left to go to Cyrus' house.

"At least both of my pals will be safe with Cyrus' new security system" Sonic said.

"Cyrus has a new security system?" Sonia asked.

"Yes. He thought since a lot more SWATbots are after the Resistance. He should upgrade every gizmo he has" Sonic explained.

Sonia and Manic nodded.

_I just hope I don't ever get spotted by anyone transforming into, whatever it is I transform into, _Sonic Thought.

**Will anyone find out what happens to Sonic? Will he get caught and destroyed? Or worse banished? **

**Find out next chapter.**


	4. A Night On The Run

**Chapter 4: A Night On The Run**

It was the evening, and Sonia and Manic were getting dinner ready. Sonic was watching the sun set when a sudden pain went through his body. Sonic started breathed heavily as Sonia walked into the room.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah…I just…need some…fresh air" Sonic stammered through his heavy breathing.

He ran outside, quicker than usual.

_If I am going to change I must not let anyone see me,_ Sonic thought.

He ran through the city and finally arrived in Robotropolis.

(Where he was now outside Freedom HQ).

The pain was getting stronger and stronger. The pain was becoming unbearable for Sonic now. He tried his best to stay standing, but the pain was too strong. Then as the moon arose Sonic was a monster again. He lifted his head and howled at the moon. Once he had finishd howling, Sonic, then shook his head and stood up.

"So if the moon is up and I'm out in the moonlight. That equals..." Sonic started.

Sonic ruffled the fur on his head thinking of the answer.

"If only Sonia was here. She would figure it out. Since she's better at maths than me and Manic" Sonic said.

Sonic thought for a moment then he finally figured it out.

"I've got it" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic snapped his fingers.

"Ow!"Sonic cried.

Sonic looked at his thumb. It was cut and blood was rushing down his hand. Sonic got mad.

"Stupid claws. But anyway if it's night time and I turn into this at night then I'm a...a..." Sonic couldn't get the last word out.

Sonic gulped before he said it.

"A werewolf. Or maybe a werehog. Since I am now part hedgehog, part werewolf" Sonic said.

He looked around, to see if anyone was watching him. There wasn't.

"Maybe I should go to Floating Island to see if Knuckles can bandage my thumb up. I've just to be careful he doesn't attack me" Sonic said.

~Floating Island~

Sonic had somehow jumped from the ocean shore of the Robotropolis Sea to the Floating Island and the first to greet him was indeed Knuckles.

"Whoever you are, whatever you are. You're not getting your mitts on the Chaos Emerald" Knuckles cried.

"I'm not here for the Chaos Emerald" Sonic told him.

Knuckles stared at Sonic, like he's never heard that before.

"How do I know you're not trying to trick me?" Knuckles asked.

Knuckles folded his arms as he said that.

"You have my word" Sonic said.

Knuckles, was still suspicious about Sonic.

(Well duh, he doesn't know it's Sonic yet)

Suddenly Chomps (Knuckles' pet dinosaur) ran past Knuckles and landed on Sonic. Chomps started licking Sonic's face.

"Chomps what are you doing?" Knuckles asked his pet.  
>Chomps got up and nudged Knuckles. Like he was trying to tell Knuckles it was Sonic.<p>

"It's no use Chomps, Knuckles doesn't understand you" Sonic explained to the dinosaur.

"How do you know me and Chomps?" Knuckles asked the werehog.

Sonic looked up at Knuckles from the ground. Knuckles then realized who it was.

"Sonic, is that you? But...who? How? Does..." Knuckles stammered, questions forming in his head.

"Whoa, chill Knuckles. How about you get your first aid kit and then we can talk" Sonic explained.

Knuckles nodded and went to get his first aid kit.

~Five minutes later~

Knuckles arrived back at where Sonic was waiting for him.

"Let's see what you did" Knuckles said.

"I sort of snapped my fingers and cut myself" Sonic explained.

"Oh, I thought it was serious" Knuckles said.

Sonic folded his arms.

"Oh, I can see how you did it. Look at these claws. They're sharper than a robian's fingernail" Knuckles exclaimed.

Knuckles bandaged up Sonic's entire hand. Except for his claws.

"You didn't have to bandage my entire hand" Sonic told him.

"Well, just in case you cut you're self again. Now, how about how this happened?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic nodded.

~Thirty minutes of telling a story later~

"And that's how I ended up like this" Sonic explained.

"Whoa, tough break. Does Sonia and Manic know?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic shook his head.

"You mean you're not going to tell Sonia and Manic?" Knuckles cried.

"Not yet" Sonic said.

Knuckles folded his arms.

"You should tell them" Knuckles said.

"But if I tell them I don't know how they will react. And anyways Trevor put security camera's around Freedom HQ" Sonic explained.

"Wait!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Knuckles suddenly looked worried.

"Now, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Well, didn't you say there was another monster apart from you?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes" Sonic answered.

"And that it murdered Tails' parents last night?" Knuckles asked Sonic again.

"Yeah" Sonic answered again.

"Then don't you think you should go back and see if it'll attack anyone tonight?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to get captured" Sonic said.

"Wouldn't you rather get captured than have no Freedom Fighters at all" Knuckles explained.

"You have got a point there" Sonic said.

So Sonic and Knuckles took one of Knuckles' flying vans that Cyrus had made for him, and went to Freedom HQ.

~Back in Robotropolis~

"You stay out here" Sonic told Knuckles.

"No way. You're not having all the fun" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Knuckles, if the camera's see you with me. They could capture you too" Sonic told him.

"Or make it will look like I'm chasing you" Knuckles explained.

Sonic gave Knuckles a thumbs up with his unbandaged hand and then they ran into Freedom HQ. Security camera's turned around and stared at them. Sonic heard a noise coming from Cyrus' house.

"I hear something" Sonic said.

"Coming from where?" Knuckles asked.  
>"Cyrus' house" Sonic growled.<p>

Sonic and Knuckles ran towards where the noise was, which in turn would lead them to Cyrus' house.

~Cyrus' House~

Sonic and Knuckles knocked down the door. Sonic looked around and saw another creature that looked like him. But this one was grey, not greyish-blue like Sonic.

"Okay, knock off the funny murdering and we will take it easy on you!" Sonic growled.

Knuckles looked up at Sonic. As if he's never heard Sonic say that before.

(Sonic's a foot taller than the other mobians in Freedom HQ in his werehog form, but still a foot smaller that Sleet and Dingo)

The greyish creature turned around. Sonic' eyes widened as he looked at what the creature was holding by the neck.

"Help, someone help!" Tails cried.

"Let him go!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Or what?" The Creature asked, smiling.  
>"Or..or..." Sonic stammered.<p>

"You don't have a comeback?" The Creature asked again, his smile growing bigger.

Sonic recognized the voice of the creature. His eyes widened even more than they already were.

"Sleet?" Sonic cried.

Knuckles realized too and his mouth dropped. Sleet's smile turned into an evil grin.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Let's just say, before Robotnik did it on you he did an experiment of it on me" Sleet explained.

"What!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Why did Robotnik send you to murder the Prowers'? When he said he would make me do it?" Sonic asked, confused.

"He knew you wouldn't do it. So he sent me after you left" Sleet explained.

"Wait! You murdered my mum and dad not him?" Tails asked, pointing at Sonic.

"Yes. And you're next" Sleet said.

Tails got frightened as he heard that.

"And once I'm down with the Prower family. I'll come after the royal hedgehogs" Sleet said.

Sonic became very angry.

"So your plan is to murder Freedom Fighters and I get blamed?" Sonic asked.

Sleet nodded.

"Exactly" Sleet said.

"Over…My…Dead…Body" Sonic said, through gritted teeth. (Or fangs.)

"That can be arranged" Sleet said.

Sleet let go of Tails. Tails dropped to the ground. He looked up as he saw the two were-creatures fighting.

"Cyrus, Cyrus" Tails cried.

Tails started running up the stairs to get Cyrus, Knuckles ran after Tails to help him if he needed it.

"You're sister will be easy to kill" Sleet teased.

Sonic growled. Sleet tried to punch Sonic. But he missed. Sonic grabbed onto the chandelier. And was surprised he could stretch.

"Whoa, Cool" Sonic cried.

Sonic swung back, forward, back and jump-kicked Sleet in the face. Sonic then bounced back off Sleet's face and stopped himself from crashing using his claws. Sonic stretched his arm to punch Sleet in the chest. Sleet dodged his attack. Sleet then jumped on top of Sonic knocking him down. Sonic tried to get up, but Sleet was too heavy. Sleet punched Sonic's back, he then got up off Sonic. Sonic tried to get up, but Sleet punched him back down. Sonic and Sleet heard voices coming from upstairs. Just before Sleet left he stepped on Sonic's bandaged hand. Making it break. (As in he has broken Sonic's hand).

Sonic screamed as the pain in his hand struck him so fast. Cyrus, Tails and Knuckles heard the scream and ran down the stairs. By the time they got downstairs Sleet was gone and Sonic was clutching his bandaged hand. Sonic then fell unconscious from the pain. Before both eyes closed he saw all three of them standing in front of him.

**Sleet is the mysterious murderer. Will Sonic really get blamed? Does Tails know it's Sonic? What will happen to Sonic's hand?**

**Find out in chapter 5.**


	5. A Bandaged hand means he's the werewolf

**Chapter 5: A Bandaged hand means he's the werewolf**

When Sonic woke up as he wasn't in a cage. He was in the Freedom Fighter HQ Hospital. Trevor walked into the room with Knuckles behind him.

"Just because you're a beast, doesn't mean we have to treat you different than anyone else" Trevor explained.

_I'm guessing I'm still a werehog,_ Sonic thought.

"D…Did anyone get hurt?" Sonic asked.

"No. Knuckles, Tails and Cyrus are fine. You on the other hand had a severe hand injury" Trevor explained more.

"How severe?" Sonic asked.

"It's been broken" Knuckles told Sonic.

"Which hand?" Sonic asked.

"The one I already bandaged up" Knuckles answered.

Sonic gulped.

"Tails is very grateful to you" Trevor told Sonic.

Sonic smiled a toothy grin, showing a few of his fangs.

"I'm just glad no one was hurt, except for me" Sonic said.

"I figure you shouldn't use anything that will injure your hand more" Trevor told the werehog.

Sonic nodded at Trevor.

Now comes the part where Trevor can't get the words to ask Sonic…

"Why did you help Tails? You're a beast aren't you supposed to kill?" Trevor asked.

"No. But it's my job to keep you guys safe" Sonic answered.

Trevor was took aback by this, then moved that aside and continued his questioning.

"Anyway, who was the other werewolf?" Trevor asked Sonic.

"Sleet" Sonic answered.

Trevor's eyes opened wider behind his glasses.

"I'll tell you every bit of it" Sonic told Trevor.

Trevor nodded.

~A few minutes after explaining Sleet's murdering plan~

Sonic explained every detail there was about Sleet's murdering plan, but leaving him out of it. (Saying that he left out he was Sonic.)

"I see. We'll make sure to keep an eye open for him" Trevor said.

"When will I be able to go?" Sonic asked.

"You can go now if you like" Trevor told him.

"Thank you" Sonic said.

Sonic got out of the bed and walked out of his room. While walking down the hall, mobians were staring at him. So Sonic ran as fast as he could out of the hospital. When he was outside he saw the sun rising.

"That can't be good" Sonic said.

Sonic looked up the security cameras, then looked at the sun. He started running away from the cameras. When he was outside of Freedom HQ he looked at the sun again. As the sun went up he started to change back into his hedgehog self.

"Aah. This feels much better" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic stretched out his arms and legs, ready for another run. Sonic soon looked down at his hand and became angry.

"Sleet will pay for what he did to me and my best friend" Sonic cried.

Sonic walked back into Freedom HQ. While walking back through the town people weren't staring at him.

(Well, duh. He wasn't a werehog)

~Back at the warehouse~

When Sonic arrived back at the warehouse, he saw that Sonia and Manic weren't the only ones there. Trevor, Tails and Cyrus were there also. Sonic entered the warehouse and noticed everyone stopped talking and were staring at him.

"Where have you been?" Sonia asked.

"Out" Sonic answered.

"Out where?" Sonia asked.

Sonia folded her arms.

"What happened to your hand?" Manic asked, pointing at Sonic' bandaged hand.

Everyone stared at Sonic' hand.

"Uhh, Nothing" Sonic said.

Sonic hid his hand behind his back. But accidentally hit it against the doorframe.

"Ow! Stupid..." Sonic cried.

Trevor walked over to Sonic, to have a look at his hand.

"May I see your hand, Sonic?" Trevor asked.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic" Trevor said.

"Fine. But I'm not spilling the beans on how it happened" Sonic said.

Sonic put his hand out for Trevor to have a look at it.

"It looks like the same bandage, that werewolf creature had" Trevor said.

Everyone didn't understand what Trevor meant.

Trevor sighed.

"I took a DNA test of the werewolf, while he was asleep" Trevor explained.

"You what? I mean, you did" Sonic cried.

"I have a DNA test of Sonic and the werewolf" Trevor explained more.

"And..." Sonic said.

Sonic folded his arms being careful of his broken hand.

"And results show that Sonic and the werewolf have the exact same DNA" Trevor explained.

Sonia, Manic, Tails and Cyrus' mouths dropped. They were surprised Sonic wasn't surprised.

"In English Einstein" Sonic said.

"You and the werewolf might be connected in some way" Trevor finished explaining.

"Which one? The one that was in hospital or the murderer of my parents?" Tails asked Trevor, heating up.

Tails started shaking angrily.

"Calm down, Tails" Sonia said.

Sonic's arms were still crossed.

"So..." Sonic said.

"So, Manic and Sonia have to keep an eye on you at night" Trevor told them.

Sonic's eyes widened.

"Night?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, cos you usually take off before night and don't come back 'till now" Manic answered.

Everyone stared at Sonic.

"You'll have to catch me first" Sonic exclaimed.

Manic grabbed Sonic by the wrist of his broken hand. Sonic was struggling to escape. The pain was unbearable.

"Manic. Dude, let go. That hurts" Sonic cried.

"Not until you promise to not leave the warehouse after sunset" Manic said.

Sonic put his good hand behind his back and crossed his fingers.

"I Prom..."Sonic started.

Manic grabbed Sonic's other hand too.

"Without crossing your fingers" Manic said.

"Fine. Whatever. I promise" Sonic said.

Manic let go of Sonic' hands as soon as he said that. Sonic grabbed his broken wrist lightly with his unbroken hand and started massaging it. It throbbed through pain of being held too tight.

"Dude, seriously that hurt. A lot!" Sonic told Manic.

"I know" Manic said.

"Then why did you do it?" Sonic asked.

"It was the only way to make you to promise us that" Manic answered.

Sonic nodded and massaged his hand more.

"But seriously you could have held it a little more gently" Sonic told his brother.

Manic and Sonia looked at each other. Sonic folded his arms in an attitude sort of way.

"I just hope you WILL have the guts to TELL us why you're connected to that werewolf" Sonia exclaimed.

Sonic looked at his brother and sister in horror. They didn't know what news they will get from Sonic next night.

(If you're wondering where Knuckles is he headed back to Floating Island after the hospital visit).

**How will Sonia and Manic find out? Will Sonic's hand get better quick? Will Sleet murder another Freedom Fighter?**

**Find out next chapter.**


	6. A Howl Of A Night, Part 1

**Chapter 6: A Howl Of A Night, Part 1**

It was the evening. Sonia and Manic were waiting for the sun to go down. So was Sonic, but he wasn't happy.

"Why do you two have to stare at me?" Sonic asked.

"To see why you have a connection with that werewolf" Sonia answered.

Sonic folded his arms once more careful of his broken hand.

The sun was starting to go down. Sonic was feeling that sudden pain again. Sonic started running towards the door. Manic got to the door before Sonic, and he barricaded it with his arms.

"Get out of the way, Manic!" Sonic shouted.

"No!" Manic shouted back.

Sonic got mad. He tried to push past his brother. But his brother was too strong. (Which is because of his broken hand).

"We're not letting you go until you explain every bit of info about the werewolf" Sonia said.

Sonia walked up beside Manic her arms crossed.

"No, seriously I need some fresh air" Sonic cried.

"Not, until the sun sets" Sonia told her brother.

"Come on guys, please" Sonic said.

"No!" Sonia and Manic yelled at the same.

The moon started rising and the pain became stronger. Sonic started screaming in pain. Sonia and Manic started running towards Sonic. Sonic fell towards the floor. Pain shot up through his body. Sonic saw Sonia and Manic weren't at the door anymore, so he tried to get up and run to the door. But Manic saw what Sonic was about to do, so he ran to the door and barricaded it again.

"Aaahhhh!" Sonic screamed.

"Sonic!" Sonia cried.

"Is he okay?" Manic asked.

"I d…don't know" Sonia answered.

Sonic saw the nearly full moon and got up as quick as he could. He ran down the hall to his room. Sonic knew there were no windows in his room, but there was a lock on the door. Sonic arrived in his room and locked the door. Sonic fell to the ground.

"Whew" Sonic exhaled.

Sonia and Manic started running down the hall to Sonic' room. When they arrived at his bedroom door, they knocked on the door to see why Sonic didn't want them to know anything that's been going on with him at night and the werewolf connection.

"Sonic, are you feeling okay?" Sonia asked.

Sonic was in the middle of transforming into the werehog, when Sonia asked that question. Once he was transformed, he had to answer. So he did.

"I'm fine" Sonic answered.

"Bro, what happened to your voice?" Manic asked.

"Nothing" Sonic said.

Sonia and Manic looked at each other.

"Sonic, if you don't come out of there right now, Manic will pick the lock" Sonia warned Sonic.

Sonic' eyes widened at what he's just heard.

"No! Whatever you do, don't come in here!" Sonic shouted.

"Manic, pick the lock" Sonia told her green brother.

"You got it, sis" Manic answered.

Manic picked the lock and while he was doing this, Sonic heard and tried to find a hiding place. He looked all around the room, but couldn't find any. Except one.

"Got it" Manic exclaimed.

The door suddenly unlocked and opened. But Sonic was nowhere to be seen.

"Sonic?" Manic questioned.

Manic was surprised, Sonic wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Come on out Sonic. We know you're in here" Sonia called for her brother.

Sonia raised an eyebrow at Sonic's bed. Sonia walked over to Sonic's bed.

"Aha!" Sonia exclaimed.

Sonia ripped the sheets off and it revealed that Sonic was not there.

"Nice one, sis" Manic said.

Sonia put her hands on her hips and turned to her brother.

"Thanks" Sonia said sarcastically.

Sonia and Manic were too busy looking around Sonic's bed, when a creature dropped down from the ceiling. Sonia heard it, but Manic didn't. Sonia turned around and screamed. Manic turned around and saw what Sonia was screaming at.

"Shush, Sonia. Quiet" Manic cried.

"Aaahhhh" Sonia screamed.

Manic tried to calm Sonia down. The creature was clutching it's ears, seeing as Sonia's scream was extremely loud to the creature. The creature was about to leave, when Manic grabbed it's bandaged wrist.

"Ahh! Let go of my broken hand, Manic" The Creature cried.

Manic let go of it's wrist.

"How do you know my name?" Manic asked.

The creature stared at Manic and then at Sonia.

"Don't go looking at me you…you…you beast!" Sonia screamed.

The creature started looking away from Sonia and Manic.

"Wait! Didn't Sonic have a bandaged hand like this?" Manic asked his sister.

Manic grabbed the bandaged wrist and pointed it out to Sonia. Sonia looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"W…what have you done to Sonic?" Sonia asked, shouting.

"N…nothing" The Creature stammered.

"Where is Sonic?" Sonia shouted.

Sonia started getting angry at the creature.

"Answer me!" Sonia shouted again.

"Whoa! Sonia calm down" Manic cried.

"Manic, do you realize that this beast may have killed Sonic!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Sonia, calm down" Manic said.

"Okay, that's it! I have had enough of you two fighting and shouting!" The Creature shouted.

The creature broke free of Manic's grasp.

"Ow! Thanks a lot you no good brother of mine!" The Creature roared.

Sonia and Manic looked at the creature in shock.

"Whoops" The Creature said.

"What?" Sonia and Manic exclaimed.

The creature gulped as it said that.

"Sonic?" Manic asked.

Sonia's sapphire blue eyes widened in shock.

"Is it really? Because, you don't look like Sonic" Sonia said.

"I…I am" Sonic answered.

"Huh. What? How? Who?" Manic just started sputtering out random questions.

"I will explain everything, tomorrow. When the sun goes down" Sonic told his siblings.

"Oh no, your not. You're explaining everything now" Sonia cried.

Sonia grabbed Sonic's bandaged hand.

"Enough with grabbing the hand, already!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic started getting angry. Sonia let go of Sonic's hand. The constant grabbing of his broken hand was making his soul starting to become consumed by anger and hatred.

"I am sick and tired of people grabbing my broken hand! It is bad enough that my best friends' parents got murdered because of that stupid Robotnik! Sleet has broken my hand and now I am a fugitive because no one knows who the real werewolf is! So how do you think I feel!" Sonic roared at his sister and brother.

Sonic was now overflowing himself with anger. Sonia's eyes lit up. She suddenly became upset and happy at the same time.

"Sonic, It is you" Sonia exclaimed.

Sonic fell to the ground. Weak, from his sudden outburst.

"Wow" was all that came out of Manic's mouth.

"Shut up, Manic!" Sonic shouted.

Manic had never heard Sonic say that before.

"S...Sonic., I didn't mean it like that" Sonia said.

Sonic was starting to cool down. He couldn't handle anyone else seeing him like this.

"I...I just didn't want you two to find out" Sonic told them.

Sonia looked at her brother. Manic looked at him too.

"Dude. How did this happen?" Manic asked his werehog brother.

"Fine. I will tell you everything now" Sonic said, feeling defeated.

~After a thirty minute story~

Sonic had explained everything. From him being captured by Robotnik to Sleet braking his hand. (Leaving out little details like Knuckles bandaging his hand.)

"And that's how this happened" Sonic finished explaining.

Sonia covered her mouth in shock. Sonic nodded.

"So Sleet is a werewolf too?" Manic asked.

"Yes" Sonic answered.

"And he murdered Tails' parents and broke your hand?" Sonia asked.

"Yes" Sonic answered again.

"Wow" Manic said again.

"I'm sorry, we asked Sonic" Sonia said.

"It's okay. I suddenly feel a lot better having you guys know" Sonic told them.

"Yeah, but does anyone else know?" Manic asked.

"How do you think I got the bandage?" Sonic asked.

"Knuckles" Sonia said.

"Exactly" Sonic said.

"Wow! Should we just keep it a secret?" Manic asked.

"For now, It's our secret, I can't afford to lose you guys, while Tails lost his" Sonic explained.

Sonia and Manic nodded at their werehog brother.

**So Sonia and Manic finally know. Will anyone else find out? Will werewolf Sleet murder anyone else?**

**Find out next chapter.**


	7. A Howl Of A Night, Part 2

**Chapter 7: A Howl Of A Night, Part 2**

It was midnight in Freedom HQ. Sonia and Manic were still surprised about Sonic' story of what happened. Sonic was having a pretty hard time. Talking about his problem with his brother and sister, until they heard a huge howl from a distance outside Freedom HQ.

Sonic got off the sofa and stood up.

"Sleet" Sonic growled.

"Sonic, don't get irate" Sonia cried.

"Irate! That guy broke my hand, murdered my best friends' parents' and no one knows whether to kill me or him!" Sonic roared.

Sonic was starting to get angry again.

"Yo bro. Let's just cool down a bit, okay" Manic exclaimed.

Sonic was still angry at Sleet. He was facing the door ready to run after him. Sonic sighed.

"Your right" Sonic said.

"I…I am" Manic cried.

"Never thought I'd see the day" Sonia said.

Sonic then looked at his siblings.

"We can't just stand around talking. We have to find out what Sleet's going to do next" Sonic exclaimed.

"Right" Sonia and Manic replied at once.

All three of them ran out of the warehouse to find Sleet and put an end to his tyranny.

* * *

><p>~Outside Freedom HQ~<p>

"Our plan is a quarter percent complete" Sleet smiled.

Sleet looked at the moon and his smile turned into a grin.

"That Sonic, doesn't know that once the moon is full he will stay a werehog forever" Sleet laughed.

* * *

><p>~Running through the city~<p>

Sonic was running as fast as his legs could carry his massive size. Sonic ignored the security cameras and kept running. Sonia and Manic weren't so sure about it. But they kept running too.

"Sonic, could we slow down" Manic complained.

"Manic's right. Let's take a break" Sonia agreed.

"We can't stop now" Sonic exclaimed.

"But Sonic, I'm getting a stitch" Manic complained some more.

"You guys can stay here if you like, but I'm going to stop Sleet" Sonic exclaimed.

"You do that" Manic said, holding his side.

Sonic than ran off toward the outside of Freedom HQ.

* * *

><p>~Outside Freedom HQ, again~<p>

Sonic saw Sleet on the top of a building and jumped up onto the building to surprise him.

"Working on which Freedom Fighter to murder next or do you intend to use Dingo as a whacking stick on me" Sonic teased, trying to hide is anger.

Sleet got angry as Sonic said that. But then he smiled.

"You're just threatening me because you know I'm stronger than you" Sleet said with confidence.

"Maybe, maybe not" Sonic said, "But still either way your murdering strike ends tonight."

"Oh…I wouldn't be so sure about that" Sleet said.

Sleet grabbed Sonic by the neck and held him over the edge of the building.

(Even though Sonic is a werewolf too, he's still not as strong as Sleet, remember he's still two feet taller than Sonic).

"You see your life ends tonight" Sleet explained.

Sonics' eyes widened enough to see the fear in them. Sonic was struggling to get free, but Sleet was too strong.

"Say your last goodbye...Hedgehog" Sleet instructed

Sonic looked down and saw how high he was. His emerald green eyes went tiny while looking at how high he was.

"Bye" Sleet said.

Sleet let go of Sonics' neck. Sonic had a look of terror on his face.

"Oh, crud" Sonic cried.

Sonic started screaming as he was falling towards the ground.

"Aaahhhhh!" Sonic screamed.

Sonic then crashed into the hard concrete of Robotropolis. Sleet looked over the side of the building. Smiling at himself.

"He wouldn't have been able to survive a fall like that" Sleet said, " I think I should tell Robotnik that his greatest enemy is finally...defeated."

Sleet then walked off the building, back to Robotnik's base. Sonic fell unconscious after the fall. He saw his siblings in front of him just before he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>~A few hours after a fall~<p>

Sonia and Manic were in the waiting room at the Freedom HQ Hospital. Trevor walked into the waiting room, holding a clipboard.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sonia asked.

"Well, he not only has a severe hand injury, but a severe leg injury from the fall" Trevor answered her question.

Sonia covered her mouth. Manics' eyes widened.

"What? Why do you even care about such a beast?" Trevor asked.

Sonia felt hurt about those words.

"Well, let's just say he…err…saved our brothers' best buddy" Manic replied.

"Okay, do you want to see him anyway?" Trevor asked.

Sonia wiped away a few tears and nodded. Trevor nodded and led them into the room Sonic was in. Sonia saw Sonic still unconscious in the bed. She ran up to the bed and sat down next to it, crying on the way.

"I'm not sure whether he will wake up" Trevor told them, but they didn't seem to be listening.

"What's this?" Manic asked

Manic pointed at the thing around his brothers' leg.

"That is a stick to keep his leg straight in case he falls" Trevor answered.

Manic smiled, crookedly.

"The thing I don't get is why he helps us. And why you two are caring about him. Are you two hiding something?" Trevor asked the two hedgehogs.

Sonia looked up from the bed, her eyes bloodshot. Manic looked at Trevor, his crooked smile still showing.

"Well...err...to put it clearly here...we have to...err" Manic was struggling with his words until he and Trevor heard a shout.

"Manic!" Sonia shouted.

"What's up, sis?" Manic asked.

Sonia was pointing her finger at her werehog brother as he started groaning at a sudden pain.

"He must be turning back to normal" Manic told her.

"Don't you think I know that" Sonia exclaimed.

"Sorry, but he said to not tell anyone and Trevor is right here when he's transforming!" Manic shouted.

"I get it now" Trevor said.

"Get what?" Manic asked.

"This werewolf creature is...Sonic" Travor said.

Sonia and Manic both gulped as they knew that the secret had just been exposed to one other individual. As their werehog brother transformed back into a hedgehog the siblings explained everything Trevor needed to know.

**_Wow! Trevor has just found out. Who else will find out? What will happen to Sonic?_**

**_Find out next chapter._**


End file.
